The Adventures of two Immortals
by Terrenis
Summary: AU-Crossover Torchwood/Highlander…Back on the Game Station, Jack discovers he isn’t the only survivor. But this survivor is someone, who supposedly died in 1997… Edited and Reposted.


The Adventures of two Immortals on their Journey through Time

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

By Terrenis

Rating: M (Just to be sure!)

Pairing: Jack/Richie; later Janto, R/D/M

Summary: AU-Crossover Torchwood/Highlander…Back on the Game Station, Jack discovers he isn't the only survivor. But this survivor is someone, who supposedly died in 1997…

Disclaimer: Neither Torchwood nor Highlander belong to me, but to their respective owners.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Game Station, 200100.

Captain Jack Harkness was having a bad day.

Here he was, facing the most evil creatures in the whole universe, and he had just run out of ammunition seconds ago. The dark-haired man had known that his chances to survive this attack had been almost nonexistent. But now that he was facing the dreadful reality, a part of him wanted to live and not die on this satellite.

He could only hope that the Doctor would finish the Delta Wave in time to defeat those monsters. But Jack also knew that he wouldn't live to see the outcome.

The Daleks approached him slowly, their eyestalks watching every of his movements.

"Exterminate!" they roared together.

Jack threw his now useless weapon away, holding his head high, because he knew what was going to happen now.

"I kind of figured that!" he said, closing his eyes and awaiting the inevitable blow.

And the Daleks didn't disappoint him. One shot and he was flung into the wall, his life draining quickly from him. But Jack didn't mind. If he hadn't met the Doctor, he'd still be a conman and probably dead very soon. But he'd met this extraordinary man…alien…Time Lord, and his also extraordinary companion. Things had changed from then and certainly for the better. Maybe it was that way he'd be willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good.

And so, Captain Jack Harkness died a noble death without any regrets.

oOoOo

He was floating in the darkness and there was nothing else, just like so many times before. For once he hoped that he could stay like this forever. But his wish wasn't granted. All too soon he felt the familiar pull, dragging him back into the harsh reality.

oOoOo

Jack woke up to a familiar sound. For a moment he wondered what had happened. But when he saw the dust on the floor in front of him, he remembered what had happened not long ago. The last thing he remembered were the three Daleks he had faced and who had shot him. But now here he was, alive and definitively not dead.

Then he heard the familiar noise of the TARDIS engines and quickly got up, ignoring his aching body. The dark-haired man rushed back to the control room, where the Doctor had been, just to see the Time Lord's Timeship disappear right in front of his eyes. He couldn't help but feeling betrayed and also angry at himself. Just a few seconds earlier and he'd have made it in time.

"Just fucking great!" he cursed and kicked a loose cable in frustration.

Yes, it was certainly frustrating. Here he was, all alone by himself on this godforsaken satellite and somehow he doubted that there was anyone else alive on this station. Just great.

Jack sighed and sat down. After doing some thinking, he decided, despite his nagging doubts, to search the station for any sign of life. The dark-haired man got up again and went back to where he had been just a few minutes ago. Since his gun was useless, he decided to leave it where it was. He could always take one from the others.

Going further, he reached the room, where he had left the two programmers and one of the security guards behind. Jack was not surprised to find their lifeless bodies near each other. He had heard their short talk, before he had left them, both of them wanting to go out together for a drink or two after the whole attack was over. Well, they wouldn't get that drink now, but at least they had died together, even if it hadn't been planned like this.

Jack now turned his attention to the guard, who was half-buried under pieces of the barricade. He didn't have to take the man's pulse to see the still chest. But then he took a closer look at him and frowned. Only now he noticed that the guard was actually very young for a guard. The young man had probably been in his early twenties. He had reddish hair and was somehow cute, for Jack's standards. It was really a shame that he had to die so young.

But now the dark-haired had no time for mourning or anything else. He still had 499 floors to scour.

Jack grabbed one of the programmer's guns and made his way over to the lift, when a strange sound let him stop on the spot. It was a loud gasp and the following groan that made him turn around and walk back carefully.

To his astonishment, the supposedly dead young guard was stirring and groaning as if he was in pain. No wonder, after all he was still buried under the barricade.

"God! I hate dieing like this." He groaned, while trying unsuccessfully to free one of his arms.

Then he noticed for the first time that wasn't alone anymore.

"Oh! Hi! I hope it is not a problem but could you please remove those pieces of me? They are kind of heavy." The redhead asked.

But Jack didn't move nor did he give an answer. He still was too shocked to see the young man alive again when he had been dead just a few moments ago.

The young guard noticed Jack's hesitation.

"Please! Those pieces are heavy and it really hurts when I try to move."

The young redhead's pleading put Jack out of his reverie and he laid his gun aside and began to free the other man. Ten minutes passed by, until the guard was finally free and he now leaned against the wall.

"Thanks! It was about time." The redhead said and closed his eyes for a moment, while Jack checked him for wounds, but surprisingly found none.

Then he sat next to the guard. For a while none of them said anything, until Jack broke the silence.

"You were dead! I saw it! How is it that you're not dead anymore?" he asked.

The redhead smiled mysteriously, but gave no answer. After another 10 minutes of silence, Jack finally offered his hand and said:

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, by the way. And what's your name?"

The young man stared at the hand with his blue eyes and then at Jack's face. Finally he took the offered hand and shook it.

"Ryan. My name is Richie Ryan. It's nice to meet you, Captain Jack Harkness!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So, that was the prologue of my newest story after two years absence (because of a major writer's block). But last week I had a breakthrough and this is the result. I apologize for any mistake, but it's been a while since I wrote something and I just need some time to get back into the rhythm.

I hope you like it and if you want more, just leave a comment. They are much appreciated.

^^ Terrenis


End file.
